Wings
Wings '''is a song originally sung by Little Mix. It was performed by Amy & Nemo in Audition Time as their audition song. They were both accepted into glee club after performing it. Lyrics '''Amy & Nemo Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings, my little butterfly. Don't let what they say, Keep you up at night. And if they give you sh, Then they can walk on by. Amy My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound, But you just keep on running up your mouth, Yeah. Nemo Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care Oh yeah. Amy & Nemo Your words don't mean a thing, I'm not listening, Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings, My little butterfly. Don't let what they say, Keep you up at night. And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody Bring us down. No matter what you say, It won't hurt me. Don't matter if I fall from the sky. These wings are made to fly. Nemo I'm firing on that runway, I know we're gonna get there someday And we don't need no Ready, steady, go, no Amy Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, Oh yeah. Amy & Nemo Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening, Keep talking, All I know is Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings, My little butterfly. Don't let what they say, Keep you up at night. And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say It won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly. I don't hear no one saying Hey, hey, hey, hey. I don't need no one saying, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You'd better keep on walking, I don't wanna hear your talking Boy'd You'd better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking Boy'd Your words don't mean a thing, I'm not listening Nemo They're just like water off my wings Amy (Nemo) Mama told me not to waste my life (Ooh) She said spread your wings My little butterfly (My little butterfly) Don't let what they say, Keep you up at night. Amy & Nemo And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down. No matter what you say It won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky, These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say It won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly. Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Amy Manning Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Songs